staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Października 2009
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Budzik - Wiewiórki 09:30 Świat małej księżniczki odc.20 - Ja chcę wygrywać; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 09:40 Małe zoo Lucy s.II odc.15 - Opowieść o Bocianie Seamusie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 10:00 Tam i z powrotem odc.12 - Włamywacz; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:25 Telezakupy 11:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn 11:25 Goniec Kresowy - Bezprawie w Chyrowie; cykl reportaży 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania odc. 1355; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan odc. 1743 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Irbis. Więcej niż mit cz.2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4525; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4526; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan odc. 1744 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania odc. 1356; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki odc.1 - Tajemnicza noc; serial animowany 19:05 Wieczorynka - Animowane bajki świata-Ciotka Tygrys kraj prod.TAJWAN (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Rzym s.II odc.2; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:20 Teatr Telewizji - Kolacja na cztery ręce - txt - str.777 23:05 Niewinne ofiary cz.2; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:45 Kojak s.3 - Nie ma ucieczki przed śmiercią; serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:35 Kojak s.3 - Daleko od Times Square; serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia 06:20 Telezakupy 06:50 Przystanek edukacja 07:05 Skarby przeszłości odc.7 - Z wiarą i miłością; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 07:40 Radiostacja Roscoe odc.40/52 - Rozterki serca; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 135 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 1/34; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:30 Cogito - To ja, Antoni...; film dokumentalny 12:30 Cogito - Ogród Barbarzyńcy odc.2 - U Dorów; film dokumentalny 13:05 Cogito - Anna Dymna-spotkajmy się 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Magnum odc.160/162 - Przesilenia; serial kraj prod.USA (1987 14:50 Tak to leciało!; teleturniej 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe odc.379 - Dar od losu; serial TVP 16:55 MASH - odc. 17/255; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Koło fortuny ; teleturniej 18:30 Złotopolscy odc.1068 - Dorośli i dzieci; telenowela TVP 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 3 - (również w TVP HD); teleturniej 19:35 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach - Leszek Kołakowski-O rekordach 19:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - 288 (Emily Dickinson) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 318 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 687; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 442 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Śmierć za śmierć; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 01:10 Z bliska i z daleka - I Brigitte stworzyła Bardotkę; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 02:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:08 Info Poranek 06:12 Pogoda Info 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:20 Pogoda Info 06:24 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:39 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:48 Info Poranek 06:52 Info Traffic 06:55 Pogoda Info 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Info Poranek 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Info Poranek 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:38 Info Poranek 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 07:56 Pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka 08:16 Info Poranek 08:22 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Info Poranek 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 08:57 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:21 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:35 Info Poranek 09:39 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Serwis info flesz 09:47 Pogoda Info 09:51 Info Poranek 10:00 Gość poranka 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:39 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Info Poranek 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:10 Serwis sportowy 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:49 Pogoda Info 11:53 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:11 Pogoda Info 12:15 Biznes 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:11 Raport z Polski 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Pogoda Info 14:15 Biznes 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:43 Pogoda Info 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Pogoda 16:51 Kościół i świat ; magazyn 17:02 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:44 Raport na gorąco 17:47 Pogoda 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:14 Raport na gorąco 18:16 Pogoda 18:18 Wiadomości sportowe 18:22 Wywiad Kuriera 18:31 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 18:45 Po twojej stronie 19:04 Ratownicy; magazyn 19:24 Pogoda 19:25 Raport na gorąco 19:28 Pogoda Info 19:32 Raport z Polski 19:51 Biznes 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn 22:38 Pogoda Info 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:55 Pogoda Info 00:02 Zamach na Bali cz.II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:59 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy 01:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:14 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 02:34 Minął Dzień; magazyn 03:06 Plus - minus; magazyn 03:17 Info Świat; magazyn 03:27 Raport z Polski 03:39 Młodzież kontra; widowisko. 04:13 Minął Dzień; magazyn 04:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 05:06 Świadkowie świętości - Adam Bujak; reportaż 05:10 Info Kultura 05:22 Cyber Świat; magazyn 05:34 Raport z Polski left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 108, USA 2000-2001 8:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 109, USA 2000-2001 9:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Odnaleziony syn - odc. 104, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1334, Polska 2009 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Polityczne kariery - odc. 229, Polska 2006 13:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 110, USA 2000-2001 13:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 111, USA 2000-2001 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 963, Polska 2009 14:45 Ostry dyżur 14 - odc. 97, USA 2007-2008 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Kobieta-towar - odc. 105, Polska 2009 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Pejzaż powyborczy - odc. 294, Polska 2008 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Twardy głaz - odc. 295, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 964, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1335, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Ja, robot - film sf, USA 2004 21:58 Polsat Boxing Night - news 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Nie czas na łzy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 1:00 Prawo miasta - odc. 12, Polska 2006 2:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|79x79px 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 183, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2009 11:35 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:30 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 14:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata - program krajoznawczy 15:00 Agenci NCIS - odc. 17, USA 2005 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - Zobacz, jaki mam tatuaż! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 184, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Niezwykły przypadek Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:40 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1166, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Przy drodze Polska 2009 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - Ola Szwed i Patricia Kazadi 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Nie z tego świata - odc. 9, USA 2007-2008 00:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Rozmowy w toku - Zobacz, jaki mam tatuaż! 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 4:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 69, Meksyk 2006 7:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 8:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 96, Meksyk 2008 9:55 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 30, Hiszpania 2003 11:35 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 15, USA 1999 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 31, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 mała Czarna - Co zrobić gdy kochamy mężczyznę po przejściach? 18:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 70, Meksyk 2006 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 97, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 21:00 Antarktyczne laboratorium - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 22:05 Galileo - odc. 117 23:05 Galileo - odc. 118 00:05 Zaginiony grób Jezusa - odc. 2, film dokumentalny, USA, Kanada 2007 1:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:05 Wtyczka - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 3:45 Pink Floyd. The Dark Side of the Moon - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 4:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:25 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Tato; cykl dokumentalny 09:40 Papież Poeta-na spotkanie wolności - koncert 10:45 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.6 - Choć burza huczy wkoło nas ; serial TVP 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1728; telenowela TVP 12:35 Każdy ma swój port...; reportaż 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 672; serial TVP 14:00 Gazda z Diabelnej - odc.3; serial TVP 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny 15:45 My Wy Oni; magazyn 16:10 Goniec Kresowy - Śladami Przodków-Dzień Podhajec; cykl reportaży 16:35 Podróżnik - Ranomafana 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego 18:10 Portrety twórców - Droga do dzieciństwa; cykl reportaży 18:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Nils i dzikie gęsi odc.7 - Powrót; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1728; telenowela TVP 20:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Opozycja w NRD; program publicystyczny 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 130; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Unibet I liga piłki nożnej - Pogoń Szczecin-Dolcan Ząbki 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:10 Pogoda Info 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego 00:40 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Nils i dzikie gęsi odc.7 - Powrót; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1728; telenowela TVP 02:25 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Opozycja w NRD; program publicystyczny 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 130; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:20 Studio Polonia 03:30 Unibet I liga piłki nożnej - Pogoń Szczecin-Dolcan Ząbki 05:15 Forum; program publicystyczny thumb|left|79px 06.00 NOS: Tekst tv 06.30 MAX: Geheugentrainer (h) 06.45 MAX: Nederland in Beweging! 06.59 KRO: Goedemorgen NL 07.00 NOS: Journaal 07.10Herhalingen 09.15 MAX: Nederl. in Beweging! (h) 09.30 NOS: Journaal (h) 09.40 MAX: Geheugentrainer 10.00 NOS: Journaal 12.10 MAX: Iedereen kan internetten (h) 12.25 NOS: Journaal (h) 13.10 NOS: Sportjournaal 13.20 Herhalingen (h) 14.00 NOS: Journaal 15.35 BNN: ONM (h) 16.00 NPS/VARA: Pauw & Witteman (h) 17.00 KRO: Kindertijd (h) 17.01 Kindertijd (h) 17.25 NPS: Sesamstraat (h) 17.56PP: PVV 17.59 AVRO/NOS/TROS: Eén Vandaag 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.15 AVRO/TROS: EénVandaag 18.40 NOS: Sport-journaal 19.00 TROS: Lingo 19.25 EO: Ingang Oost 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.30 TROS: Radar 21.15 KRO: Spoorloos 22.10 EO: Het familie diner 23.00 NPS/VARA: Pauw & Witteman 23.55 NOS: Journaal 00.15 Herhalingen (h) thumb|left|79px 06.00 AVRO/NOS: Tekst tv 07.00 NOS: Journaal/gebarentolk 07.10 NOS: Journaal (h) 08.00 Herhalingen (h) 09.00 NOS: Journaal/gebarentolk 09.10 EO: That's the question (h) 09.40 NCRV: Rondom 10 (h) 10.25 NPS/VARA/VPRO: Buitenhof (h) 11.25 RKK: Kruispunt (h) 12.00 NOS: Journaal 12.10 TROS: Lingo (h) 12.35 NCRV: Man bijt hond (h) 13.00 NOS: Journaal 13.10 NOS: Sportjournaal 13.15 NOS: Studio Voetbal herhaling (h) 14.15 VARA: Twee voor twaalf (h) 14.55 VARA: Kassa (h) 15.30 MAX: Schilderen met Gary Jenkins (h) 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.10 TELEAC: Buitenbeentjes, psychische problemen op jonge leeftijd (h) 16.35 TELEAC: Helder 17.00 NOS: Journaal 17.10 NCRV: Schepper & co 17.35 MAX: Tijd voor MAX 18.20 EO: That's the question 18.55 NCRV: Man bijt hond 19.25 VARA: Weet wat je koopt 19.55 TELEAC: Hollandse wereldwonderen (h) 20.25 NCRV: Netwerk 20.55 VPRO: Tegenlicht: Het bankroet van Lehman Brothers 21.50 PP: CDA 22.00 NOS: Journaal 22.15 NOS/NPS/VARA: Nova/Den Haag vandaag 22.50 NCRV: Dokument: Fan 23.50 NPS: Podium: Live/Life (h) 00.45 NOS/NPS/VARA: Nova/Den Haag vandaag (h) 01.20 AVRO/EO/NCRV/TROS: Netwerk/Man bijt hond/EénVandaag (h) thumb|left|79px 06.28 Z@PP: Z@pp 06.29 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 07.46 KRO Kindertijd 08.13 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 09.00 School TV: Koekeloere, Huisje boompje beestje, Teletubbies, Het Zandkasteel, Tweenies, EHBO (remake), Nieuws uit de natuur, Schooltv-weekjournaal 11.29 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 12.46 KRO Kindertijd 13.10 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 16.00 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 19.00 BNN: ONM 19.23 NOS: Journaal 19.30 VARA: De Wereld Draait Door 20.21 NOS: Journaal 20.30 VPRO: Holland Sport 21.25 KRO: Kamphues over de kop 22.00 VPRO: Sorry minister 22.30 NOS: Sport-journaal 22.50 NOS: Journaal 23.00 VARA: Spooks 00.00 VARA: De Wereld Draait Door 01.00 NOS/VARA: Journaal/Sport-journaal/De Wereld Draait Door (h) thumb|left|79px 11.00 Verão total 14.00 Jornal da tarde 15.00 Amanhecer 16.00 O preço certo 16.45 Verão total 19.00 Portugal em directo 20.00 Vila Faia 21.00 Telejornal 22.00 Grande reportagem-sic 22.30 Jogo duplo 23.30 EUA contacto thumb|left|79px 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Rote Rosen 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Die Alpenklinik 12.00 Tagesschau 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Elefant, Tiger & Co 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 18.00 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.50 Großstadtrevier 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Geld.Macht.Liebe 21.00 SOS Schweinegrippe - Alptraum oder Panikmache? 21.45 Report München 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Beckmann 00.00 Nachtmagazin 00.20 Richling - Zwerch trifft Fell 00.50 Staatsaffären 02.10 Tagesschau 02.15 Sturm der Liebe 03.05 SOS Schweinegrippe - Alptraum oder Panikmache? 03.50 Ratgeber: Auto + Verkehr (h) 04.20 W wie Wissen (h) 04.50 Deutschlandbilder 04.55 Tagesschau 05.00 Report München thumb|left|79px 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Alisa - Folge deinem Herzen 11.15 Bianca - Wege zum Glück 12.00 Tagesschau 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute 14.15 Die Küchenschlacht auf hoher See 15.00 heute 15.15 Nürnberger Schnauzen 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Alisa - Folge deinem Herzen 17.00 heute - Wetter 17.15 hallo deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO 5113 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 WISO 20.15 Über den Tod hinaus 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 Fred Vargas - Fliehe weit und schnell 00.05 heute nacht 00.20 Das kleine Fernsehspiel: Im Schwitzkasten 01.50 heute 01.55 Neues ... aus der digitalen Welt 02.25 Vor 30 Jahren - Was geht denn uns das an? 03.05 WISO (h) 03.50 heute 03.55 ZDF.umwelt (h) 04.25 Global Vision 04.45 Leute heute (h) 05.00 hallo deutschland (h) thumb|left|79px 16.35 Prowadzący 17.20 Táknmálsfréttir 17.30 Sammi (43:52) 17.37 Paula (05:28) 17.42 Skellibær (05:26) 17.55 Podatek miejscowy 19.00 Aktualności 19.30 Pogoda Aktualności 19.35 Reflektor 20.10 Wiek dzieci (2:3) 21.15 Przestępstwo bias (55:65) 22.00 Tíufréttir 22.15 Pogoda Aktualności 22.25 Clown (02:10) 22.50 Pieniądze i pokusa (20:23) 23.35 Spaugstofan 00.00 Reflektor 00.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 07:00 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 08:15 Oprah 08:55 Dobra kondycja 09:10 Bold and the Beautiful 09:30 The Doctors 10:20 Superszybkie z Joe Fel 10:55 60 minut 11:45 The Best Years (12:13) 12:35 Sąsiedzi 13:00 Monster In Law 14:45 Notes From the Underbelly 15:10 ET Weekend 15:55 Spy Szkoła 16:18 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 17:08 Bold and the Beautiful 17:33 Sąsiedzi 17:58 Friends (2:24) 18:23 Pogoda 18:30 Kanał 2 Aktualności 18:47 Sport 18:54 Drony 19:11 Pogoda 19:20 The Simpsons (4:25) 19:45 Two and a Half Men (24:24) 20:10 Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (23:25) 20:55 So You Think You Can Dance (3:25) 21:40 Big Love (5:10) 22:30 It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia (1:15) 22:55 John From Cincinnati (8:10) 23:45 True Blood (3:12) 00:35 Rescue Me (2:13) 01:20 Monster In Law 03:00 So You Think You Can Dance (3:25) 03:45 Big Love (5:10) 04:35 Friends (2:24) 05:00 The Simpsons (4:25) 05:25 Aktualności i bezzałogowe statki powietrzne thumb|left|79px 06:00 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 07:10 Czat z Solvi 08:00 Dynasty 08:50 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 12:00 Czat z Solvi 12:50 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 16:35 Game Tíví 17:05 Dynasty 17:55 Park 18:50 Aktualności 19:05 King of Queens (1:25) 19:30 America’s Funniest Home Videos (42:48) 20:00 90210 (2:22) 20:55 Melrose Place (2:13) 21:50 Aktualności 22:05 CSI: New York (5:25) 22:55 The Jay Leno Show 23:45 Harper’s Island (5:13) 00:35 Muzyka Pepsi MAX thumb|left|79px 14:00 Hestafréttir 14:30 Neytendavaktin 15:00 60 Plus 15:30 Lawa Ol 16:00 Hrafnaþing 16:30 Hrafnaþing 17:00 Kłosie 17:30 Birkir Jon 18:00 Hrafnaþing 18:30 Hrafnaþing 19:00 Erupcja islandzkiego 19:30 Sadzonka thumb|left|79px 7.20 Quel temps fait-il ? 7.30 Tout le monde aime Raymond 7.55 Plus belle la vie 8.20 Dolce vita 8.50 Top Models 9.15 Providence 10.45 EuroNews 11.10 Les Feux de l'amour 11.50 Le Rêve de Diana 12.15 Plus belle la vie 12.45 Le journal 13.20 Toute une histoire 14.20 Louis la Brocante 16.05 7 à la maison 16.50 Shark 17.35 Dolce vita 18.10 Le court du jour 18.15 Top Models 18.35 Tapis rouge 19.00 Couleurs locales 19.30 Le journal 20.05 T.T.C. (Toutes taxes comprises) 20.35 Le Prix à payer 22.10 Cinhebdo 22.25 Nip/Tuck 23.15 Life on Mars 0.00 Le journal 0.10 Couleurs locales 0.30 Le journal thumb|left|79px 6.30 Mabule 9.20 Les Zozios 10.00 Quel temps fait-il ? 10.10 Temps présent 11.05 Faut pas croire 11.30 Mabule 12.30 tsrinfo 12.45 Quel temps fait-il ? 13.20 Le journal 13.55 Grand angle 14.05 tsrinfo 14.20 Temps présent 15.15 Svizra Rumantscha 15.45 Les Zozios 16.05 Mabule 17.05 Beverly Hills 17.50 Les Simpson 18.35 Urgences 19.30 Le journal 20.00 Banco Jass 20.10 La boîte à musique 20.45 Saga alpine 22.20 Temps présent 40 ans 23.15 Géopolitis 23.30 Le court du jour 23.35 Banco Jass 23.40 1 $ pour 1 vie thumb|left|79px 18.59 Tagesschau-Schlagzeilen 19.00 Schweiz aktuell 19.25 SF Börse 19.30 Tagesschau 19.55 Meteo 20.05 1 gegen 100 21.05 Puls 21.50 10 vor 10 22.15 Meteo 22.20 Eco 22.50 Unerwünschter Zeuge thumb|left|79px 17.50 Mein cooler Onkel Charlie 18.15 My Name Is Earl 18.45 Boston Legal 19.30 Tagesschau 20.00 Desperate Housewives 20.50 Dr House 21.40 Brothers & Seite 22.20 Sportlounge thumb|left|79px 18.00 Telegiornale flash 18.10 Zerovero 19.00 Il Quotidiano 19.40 Contesto 20.00 Telegiornale 20.40 Attenti a quei due 21.00 Quel treno per Yuma 23.05 Doppio misto 23.30 Telegiornale notte 23.40 Meteo notte thumb|left|79px 17.35 I custodi delle foreste. I sole Comore: l'ultimo rifugio dei lemurimaki 18.05 Cronache selvagge 18.30 Le sorelle McLeod 19.20 Agente speciale Sue Thomas 21.00 La2 Doc 22.25 Paganini ripete